


Bound

by Marvelousfanatic87



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelousfanatic87/pseuds/Marvelousfanatic87
Summary: What if Janeway and Kim are both prisoners somewhere as intense and violent as the Chute prison? The male prisoners are estactic at having a female prisoner and Harry will do whatever it takes to protect his Captain, even if it means killing for her. It's there that Janeway sees how jaded Harry has actually become.





	1. Chapter 1

Janeway's breathing was heavy as the guard forced her into a huge prison underground, that was once a mining place to the alien workers. She had tried explaining to the officials that there was some mistake. That she and her crewman weren't enemies of the planet, and weren't terrorists. But her protests fell on deaf ears. So did her demands on knowing what had happened to Ensign Kim since the Aliens had boarded the Delta Flyer, and beamed them into seperate locations. She had hoped against hope that he was still alive. It was her fault he was a part of this. She was trying to get to know various crewmembers better. It had been a while since she had any one on one time with the young Ensign, and wanted to see how he was doing.

He should be at Voyager right now, she thought with gritted teeth. Playing Captain Proton with Tom. Or, better yet, at home with his parents.She still remembered the phone call his mother made before they had left, and the promise Katheryn gave her on protecting her only son. Janeway wasn't one to make promises lightly.

She stumbled into a crowded group. The men there looked at her hungrily,like she was a piece of meat. And as she fell, her clothing ripped against some rocks. She clung to the cloth, desperate to stay covered up.

"We got a female one 'ere!" laughed one of them with a sneer. Janeway swallowed, and forced herself not to panic.

She was the Captain, after all.

"Please." Her voice was rasp from the long interrogation hours. "There's been a mistake."

"Sure there 'as. There ain't been a female prisoner here for a long time!" Another brute laughed.She stood, her feet more firmly planted on the ground.

"I'm looking for someone. A man."

She realized the poor choice of words as jeers were met with her answer.

"We'll keep you company! Nice and warm, and protect ye, too!" Another one laughed. She closed her eyes to hide her disgust.

"That's not what I meant." It took all of her strength for her tone not to wobble. "I'm-"

One of them reached out to place his hand on her shoulder. A mistake.

"Come on," the prisoner purred. "We'll keep you safe, an happy." He rubbed her shoulder, and that was when she struck. Everything happened, so fast then. She felt the same man strike back, harder than she anticipated. He hit her, again, and she fell. She felt her new uniform tear even more. She tried to gather her surroundings, to focus-and fight-but the blows to her head were harder than she imagined.Suddenly the blows stopped. She saw a figure of someone grabbing the main culprit, and flinging him against a wall. The same figure swung fiercly at the others before bending over. She then stared at the person in shock.

"Harry?" Harry Kim's face was dirty, hair matted, had a black eye-and bloody lip. But it was Harry Kim, all right. She had never been more grateful to see him.

"Captain," he said breathlessly. "Come on, I'll get you out of this." He helped her stand. When she did, another lunged. That was when something truly shocking happen. She saw Harry pull a knife out and stab the prisoner in the chest. The man fell with a groan. With menancing eyes Harry threatened the others with the same knife-now covered in blood. Janeway just stared at him, in shock over this new side of Mr. Kim.

"Come on, Captain, we have to get back to the cave before someone steals it," whispered Harry. "Lean on to me, Captain." He pleaded. She did so, slowly, still sizing up the situation. 

"What happened to you?" Was all she managed to say. When he looked at her, she did not like how jaded his eyes seemed. 

"I'll tell you later," he replied, more gruffly than she was used to hearing him speak. With that she let him lead her to safety, wondering if she would ever see the old Harry Kim again.


	2. Chapter 2

Katheryn tried to keep from wobbling as Harry helped her lay onto a the softer dirt area of a nearby,small-but abandoned, cave. She had taken the time to survey the surroundings while Harry ahd helped her to their destination. It was an underground cavern with caves for prisoners to stay in, instead of regular cells. The caves were often taken by the strongest and distributed through bargaining was what Mr. Kim had told her. She also took her time to let his appearance sink in. He was more scrawny already. Even though she was aware it couldn't have been more than a month since they were taken to separate places for interrogation. His hair was covered in dust. She grimaced as she saw the bruises and slashes across his arms. It was clear he had been in more than one brawl since he was brought here. But that was so unlike the young ensign, who she believed always was a pacifist at heart. 

She noticed his uniform, which matched hers in looks, was torn as well. And that his lips were heavily chapped. 

He passed her a cup carefully as he threw sticks into a firepit. He then stood up to hang a taddered curtain for privacy. She looked at the cup, surprised to see water in it. It was mud water, but water none the less. She couldn't drink it, though.

"They'll know better than to come in here," Harry muttered as he hung the curtain. She eyed in with surprise on her face.

"What does that mean?" He gave her a wiry glance.

"Nothing. He sat by the firepit. "When it's dark, i'll start a fire," he said, almost absentmindely. She nodded. "You should drink that," he added. "Who knows when we'll find water again." 

She felt even more sick. This was the last of the water supply.

"Here." She passed the cup to him. "I'm not thirsty." 

He shook his head with a sad grin.

"Don't make me try and order you to drink, Captain."

"Funny, I was going to say the same to you. And I actually CAN order you to drink."

"Not here, you can't." The tone was more honest than she had expected. He sucked in his breath with a trace of regret. "I'm sorry...for speaking out of line, it's just..."

"No, don't apologize." Her voice was soft, filled with sadness for their situation. "You're right. I couldn't really punish you here, now could I? But I do wish you'd drink some."

He shook his head.

"I'm fine. You're the one that just got done being interrogated, or I should say-tortured. i've had some already. When was the last time you've had water?"

"Days," she admitted, with real thirst in her eyes. He nodded solemnely. 

"I thought so. You should drink. If not, it's just gonna go to waste, cause I'm not touching it."

"Too good for mud water, Harry?" She tried to tease and he gave a half hearted smile. She sighed.

"Fine, you win."

He watched her, to make she-sure guessed-that she actually drank.

"Wow," he said, sounding like his older self. It brought such a surge of hope in Janeway she couldn't help but sound eager when she asked.

"What?"

"People really can make you do self care. I can't wait to tell the Doc my secret weapon, guilt".

"Don't you dare," she snapped playfully. "i have a reputation to obtain." He gave a feeble attempt at a smile.

The banter felt good. It felt routine, and brought a sense of comfort to her. She still didn't like how jaded his eyes appeared. 

"How long.." her voice trailed off and started over as she was uncertain of what to say next. "How long, have you been here?"

He sighed as he stretched his legs. it was then she noticed the leg one was bandaged around the knee. She bit her lip, as she saw that he noticed her looking at it. Quickly he crossed his legs again.

"For at least three weeks. I spent a week in the cells like you, being questioned about Voyager's werabouts, what our weopons are like, our systems codes..."

"The same thing happened to me," she sighed ruefully. "They wouldn't tell me where you were,only that they took care of you."

"They told me the same about you." His voice was gruff, now, when he spoke. "I...for a while i thought you might be dead." He turned away, so, she figured- she wouldn't see the tears.

"Harry.." Her voice cleared. "What...what happened to you?"

"You mean this?" He nodded to his wounded knee.

"Yes, that, but...back there,you stabbed a man-"

"I was careful not to kill him. He'll live. I just gave him a flesh wound."

"It was more than that, Harry!"

"I'm not going to exactly reserve my strength by worrying about scum like him."

"That's what I'm talking about, ensign! You're so..."

"What?" He almost challeneged her.

"So much more harder than you used to be. Darker, even."

He shook his head.

"It's kill or be killed in here,Captain, and I learned the the hard way."

"What does that-"

A look on his face told her to stop it.

"I'm just worried about you." She changed her sentence, and he waved his hand dismissivly.

"Don't be. I can take care of myself."

"That's not what I meant," she sighed. He fell silent.

"Captain, don't worry about me, too much. We have to worry about other things, like keeping you safe-"

"Like you, I can take care of myself." Her voice was sharp, defensive. It was his turn to sigh.

"This is a male prison camp, Captain. I don't know why they brought you here, unless it's some sort of sick joke...but the prisoners...that's not the last you'll hear from them."

"I'm ready for them," she said in a matter of fact tone. He nodded slowly.

"I just want you to know, Captain, you can count on me."

She frowned, not understanding.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, I might just be an Ensign, but I'll do whatever it takes to protect you and get you back to Voyager-wherever they might be. I'll even kill for you, if I have to."

She stared at him as he buised himself with getting the fire started. She drew in a sharp inaward breath as she fully registered those words.

"That's what I'm afraid of," she whispered as the flicker of the flames roared to life.

"What?" Harry glanced at her, puzzled. She quickly shook her head, and closed her eyes hoping against hope that they would both get back to Voyager and that Harry's innocence wasn't lost forever...


	3. Chapter 3

Chakotay sighed as he stared at the stars in the Captains ready room. He felt so out of place in there. Yet, as acting Captain, this was where the rules said he should be. It had been over two months since both Janeway and Harry Kim have gone missing. Two months, and Chakotay still refused to give up, albiet through looks from both Seven and Tuvok who's logical side clearly told them that it was time to move on. Move on, how? He'd be damned if he left the Captain behind. Screw her moral code of taking care of anyone, but herself. He knew she would want him to focus on the mission, on getting them home, but he couldn't-not now. Now when the crew was so down. 

He thought of Tom Paris. Usually he found Tom annoying, self centered, and immature. Recently he had wished for that old Tom back. This new Tom was moody, unruly, and downright depressed. Even B'Elanna couldn't help him balance his moods, and keep him from lashing out in anger and frusteration regarding the situation. He had blamed himself for Harry going along. In Tom's mind, he had failed to protect the younger officer. So if anything bad were to happen it would be his fault. 

Tom was so un Tom like, even Tuvok brought him concerns when he talked with the Commander. Chakotay had decided to call Paris up for a check up meeting, so to speak. So he was unsurprised to hear the door buzzing.

"Come in."

"You rang?" Tom asked dully as he stepped in the room. Chakotay turned, and instantly he hated how Tom's face looked.

The young man's eyes were dark, overcast with many unpleasant emotions-including anger hidden in there. But the rest of his face-that used to be so full of energy and life-were dull and more void like than ever.

Chakotay swallwed.

"Yes, I wanted to see for myself how you are doing," he said quietly. Tom hid a dark laugh.

"What's your diagnosis, Commander?"

"That you are severely depressed," Chakotay stated simply. This time he did get a deep chuckle from Tom. 

"Very observant."

"And you have survivor's guilt." Chakotay noticed Tom flinching at the world guilt.

"Am I getting closer?"

Tom glowered at him.

"Screw you, Chakotay."

"Careful, Tom. I could have you removed from duty."

"Go idea, see if I care."

"I'm not going to." Chakotay walked over towards Paris, feeling sorry for him. "Because I know you wouldn't give a damn about that."

Tom slow clapped.

"You're sharper than I thought." It was his first attempt at a joke, so that garnered a quiver of a smile from Chakotay.

"I'm going to put you in charge of our new mission.

"Oh, and what is that?"

"Well, you know the Delta Flyer best, so I figured you should fly it."

"Second best, other than...Harry." Chakotay watched how painful it was for Tom to say that name. Chakotay nodded.

"I wonder if you're interested in hearing what the mission is?"

"Oh, please, do share. I'm dying of curiosity."

Chakotay let that smart remark slide.

"I want us to go back to where we first arrived in this area, and resume searching for Janeway and Kim. We got chased off by the Borg, but now they are gone I want us to go back."

A flicker of surprise was on Tom's face.

"You...sure about that? Tuvok would see that as illogical. We've spent two months..."

"I realy don't give a damn about logic," replied Chakotay, more sharply than he intended. "Something tells me that Katheryn, and Harry are alive. I think you feel that, too."

Tom slowly nodded, a newfound respect growing for the first officer.

"I'm needed to stay on this ship, but I figured you'd be the other most dedicated person to go back to that planet."

Tom swallowed.

"Can I bring an away team?"

"Of course, I was thinking of Toress and the Doctor."

"Easy there, Chakotay. It's almost as if you're reading my mind."

"I figured B'Elanna would be there to help deal with the Delta Flyer, and you-"

He watched as Tom actually chuckled at the insult.

"And the doctor for obvious reasons."

"I...really don't know what to say."

"Say you'll do it."

Tom nodded quickly.

"I won't let you down, Sir."

Chakotay stared at him.

"I think that's the first time you meant it it when you called me Sir."

"Just don't let it go to your head, okay?"

Chakotay nodded with a smile and watched as Tom left, hoping he didn't make the wrong decision.


	4. Chapter 4

Janeway felt cold as the fire flickered dimly, going out and then coming back on, throughout the night. Something overcame her, making her feel weaker than she had since she had been in that prison camp. The last few days had been pure hell. Harry fought off the male prisoners advances almost every minute-it seemed. He wouldn't rest. She actually had to order him to take a nap, but even then his knife was always at his side. She wasn't used to seeing him so wide eyed, so parnoid. She tried to watch out for him, even though he seemed to determined to be the one to watch out for her. She couldn't shake the Captain's sense of duty even if she no longer had her uniform. Her moral obligation to protect her crewman seemed engrained in her since she was born. It was the reason she became a Starfleet Captain. To protect and nurture other's growths, while seeking new life and exploring new things. 

And now she felt a sense of failure as this strange sickness persisted to take over. She had thought the cold she had was benign, and would have faded away instantly. But it only got worse. Now she had trouble breathing, and had trouble staying awake, or getting warm. She could no longer hide it from Harry, who was beside himself with worry.

As she started hallucinating, and passing out from the fever, she would recall him gently dripping water on her forhead, and rubbing a tattered cloth on her face.

 

"You have to fight, Captain," he whispered. "Our crew needs you. So much. i need you, please, fight." She coughed, and struggled to speak.

"It's Katheryn," she finally managed to say, after a coughing fit was finished. 

He smiled, and remained calm when he called her Captain again. It was then she knew that he would always call her that, no matter what the circumstances were. In a way it brought her a sense of comfort, more familiarity of the old life they used to lead The memories and their relationship with each other were the things that kept her from forgetting about it entirely due to the fevers that reigned inside her. That, and her overall sense of duty she had always felt.

One day, when the fever broke was the calm before the storm-so to speak. She was weakly sitting up to accept some water and old soup when a prisoner stumbled into the cave, with a grin on his face. She froze as Harry had stepped outside to gather some more wood for the fire.

"Feeling better?" the prisoner sneered. "That low life friend of yours wouldn't leave your side while you were dying."

She scanned for a weapon.

"Please, leave."

"Now, is that any way to treat a house guest?" He continues to leer at her as he advanced. She was weak, but would put up a fight. It was too much in her blood not to. 

She backed up, and shakingly stood on her feet.

"Aren't you cute? If you're quiet i could make it nice for you," he said in an almost pleasant matter. She cringed at that thought, and grabbed a stick and rose it. He laughed at what he saw, but was unprepared for what would happen next.

She struck him hard, over the head, and then quickly twisted his arm. Even if she was weak, she was surprised by her own strength.

"You little...." The prisoner grabbed her and tried to tear her clothes. She yelled as he placed his hand over her throat, and start to grab her crotch. "You're gonna pay for that, missy," he hissed. She struggled to breathe. It was then when someone grabbed the man. She stared as Harry twisted his already almost broken arm, and stab him in the chest. He then started to stab him again. She quickly had to collect herself.

"Harry, no!" She grabbed his arm. "You'll kill him!"

"He deserves it!" Harry growled in a voice that did NOT sound like the Harry Kim she knew. She stepped back, startledd, and stared at the fire and anger in his eyes. What the hell was happening?

"Harry, you're not a killer!"

"He was going to hurt you, Captain!"

"Goddamn it, Harry!" She saw the attacker look totally confused at this argument. Clearly fights about the morality of killing was rarely seen in this prison. "I'm not going to let you do this! This isn't YOU."

"He'll come back, and-"

"Remember the starfleet code? And remember the doctors code about doing no harm?"

"I'm not a doctor," snarled Harry. She had tears in her eyes now. When had it gotten so messed up she was begging Harry not to kill.

"Harry, this isn't you," she repeated. "You are a starfleet officer, are you not?" Harry's hand, the one with the knife, shook. "And that means a pledge that all life is important."

"He's not a being! He's scum!" 

"He's alive, Harry, and you know it! God this place has you all messed up!"

Harry just looked at her with helpless confusion.

"I just want to protect you, Captain."

She nodded, and looked at him with tearful eyes. She was going to pull out one last thing.

"What would your parents think of this?" That did the trick. Harry dropped the knife, and collapsed, on the verge of tears. She grabbed it quickly, and pointed to the attacker. "I'd leave now, and warn the others that there are two people in here that you shouldn't touch unless you want a death threat." The attacker quickly left. Janeway put her hand to her mouth as she knelt next to the young man

"What happened, here?" She whispered to no one in particular.

"I was just trying to protect you," Harry gasped, repeating his words. "I vowed I'd do whatever it took to get you back to Voyager, Captain."

She nodded.

"I vow the same for you, but we can do that, with our morals in check-okay?"

He slowly nodded, and more tears fell.

"I'm scared of who I'm becoming, Captain." She looked at him sternly.

"You're Harry Kim, of the U.S.S Voyager. Your best friends with Tom Paris and my youngest cadet. And one of my finest officers. That's who you are. Never forget that, Harry."

He swallowed, and nodded. Katheryne sat there with him, wondering how much longer they'd be able to go on like that before one of them finally cracked for good.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for it being about over a year for this story. I really love it, and got writers block for it-and didn't want to force anything. Plus, I had my second knee surgery in a row and so I only just recovered full from it. I will be updating much more frequent. The Harry I have in mind is the one on their 100th episode, of future Harry. I wanted more of him. 

Katheryn kept a watchful eye on Harry the next few days. She was worried he was going to implode at any moment. The thought of planning an escape was constantly in the back of her mind, but for now-the Leader part of her wanted to make sure her crewman would be all right.

She woke up from shouting within the cave. At first tension built inside of her, before she realized it was Harry having a nightmare. He thrashed about, and was mumbling incoherently.

"Harry, it's okay!" She shook him gently, and he still didn't wake. "It's just a dream, it's not real." She kept on repeating those words as she shook him. Finally his eyes snapped open, and his hand went to the knife that he kept under his pillow.

"Whoa, Ensign, it's just me!" She raised her hands as he sat up, breathing in deeply. He studied her, and slowly processed his surroundings, as he blinked-several times. 

"Captain," he said slowly, and lowered his knife. She swallowed, as relief filled her, and nodded. "I apologize." His voice was far more formal than it should have been. It angered her.

"For what, Harry? Having a nightmare? For being human?"

He sighed.

"For...scaring you."

"For the love of..." she paused, and took deep breaths. "Harry,I don't need to be babied. Right now, the person who needs the most looking after is you." She gave him a look, but he still looked honestly confused.

"Captain, I don't understand-"

"You're trying to be my rock, Harry, and I appreciate it. But...you're not you, right now. And...I need to know why. I need to know what happened before I arrived."

Harry tensed at that request.

"Do I need to make it an order?" She tried to keep it light, but a part of her was serious. Harry swallowed, and looked down.

"I... I don't want you to think less of me." She remained stoic in her expression, and body language. 

"Nothing you can say would do that,for me, Harry." 

Harry took a deep breath, and finally started to talk.

"I... when I was first brought here, I was terrified. I had been tortured, and thought you were dead. All of this was so foreign to me." He glanced up, almost shyly. "I didn't sleep well the first few nights. I...even cried a bit." Katheryn was careful not to show her emotions, but a part of her was relieved to hear that. Relieved to hear Harry experiencing real emotions. But she knew how ashamed of it he must be, and so she just held his hand tighter. 

"The others...they head me, and thought it was hilarious. They challenged me to a fight, said it was required for new prisoners to fight. I was too outnumbered to put up a fight. They surrounded, and jeered me. And over and over they kept on knocking me to the ground, beating the living hell out of me." He swallowed. "But I kept on getting up. I never wavered, never stopped. That seemed to piss them off. They threw insults, and tried embarrass me. And keep me distracted. I remember my father taught me some ancient Chinese fighting skills. I have never used them, until then. I never really wanted to fight. I just wanted to explore, and learn. But this time, I was glad to have these skills. But then I went too far." He shook his head. "The prisoner, he was gonna kill me. I saw death in his eyes, and a type of rage I have never seen before. I had to protect myself." Harry kept his gaze purely at his shoes. "I ended up breaking his neck. I still can hear the bones snap."

Janeway grimaced, but sighed.

"Harry...that was self defense. That was..." He shook his head, as tears watered his eyes.

"There's more. I...Just let me talk, please." Katheryn nodded, and swallowed-feeling his pain. "They were so pissed off about that. The other men. I guess the one I killed was a leader of sorts. They showed no mercy, and left me bloodied, and bruised." Harry nodded to his knee. "They did that to me. When i tried to defend myself, it was pointless. But someone tried to help. A younger prisoner, his name was Kit."

She wisely remained silent, deciding now would not be the time to interrupt.

"Kit saved me, and nursed me back to health. He was around Icheb's age." Harry sighed. "I promised Kit that both of us would get out, and he could go to Starfleet. He seemed so interested in that, and full of promise." He shook his head. "I was so stupid for telling him all of that, and getting his hopes up." Finally Kim raised his face. "They didn't forget that I killed one of their men, and I was also stupid for thinking that they would. It wasn't long before they killed Kit in his sleep, as payback. I couldn't help him, they had me tied down, as they killed him in front of me."

"Oh, Harry."

She watched as the young man's voice quivered, and then steadied itself.

"Don't worry, I avenged his death."

Worry did fill her eyes.

"What do you mean, Harry?"

Harry's face turned stoic, then.

"I changed when they killed Kit, Captain. You are right, I am different. I'm more realistic now. It's like I said earlier, it's kill, or be killed. That's the only way we're going to survive in here." Janeway opened her mouth, wanting to know how far he went for revenge, but he sighed, and laid back down.

"We should get some sleep, if we're going to start to plan our escape tomorrow." His voice was kurt, and to the point. She nodded, still absorbing all of what he said. She watched him as he slowly fell back into a tense sleep, and then tears rolled down her eyes as she quietly wept for the person that Harry no longer was, and for the person he had to become in order to survive.


End file.
